Conventional integrated circuits employ metal interconnections, i.e. metal wires, for chip-scale communication (e.g, on-chip and chip-to-chip interconnects). The requirements of speed and processing power in computing continues to push the industry to smaller and smaller integrated circuits. As it does so, metal interconnections on integrated circuits may become problematic due to size, layout, and/or power constraints. Integrated circuits that employ optical interconnections may provide a viable solution to the growing bandwidth requirements in modern microprocessors. As demands on performance for microprocessors increase, improvements in optical interconnections are desired.